1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a swiveling locking mechanism of a telescopic rod of a mop, and more particularly to a structure in which an internal sleeve is clamped or unclamped by an external swivel action such that the telescopic rod is brought in a locked or unlocked state.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is laborious when people wash floors in a kneeling position. Therefore, a mop with a handle is developed. The user can stand and easily hold the handle to move the mop for washing the floor.
The handle made specifically to be grasped or held by the hand of the operator may consist of an external rod and an internal rod for making the handle in a telescopic state by means that the internal rod is driven by the external rod. The telescopic function is beneficial for the transportation or for storage with less space. However, a locking mechanism is required at the attachment position of the external rod and internal rod for locking them in place or unlocking them in a telescopic state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,149 disclosed a net post for ball games comprising primarily a plurality of hollow tubes which are of different diameters and can be fitted one over the other. An adaptor comprising an outer screwed sleeve member and a lining press member is provided for the connection of two hollow tubes. A slidable threading lug is fitted over each of the hollow tubes. By fitting the hollow tubes one over the other, the net posts of the 149' Patent can be reduced in dimensions to facilitate storage, shipment and carrying and can also facilitate adjustment and operation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,098,581, 2,841,425, 6,142,698 and 6,701,578, disclosed the same elements which provided for connection of two hollow tubes as U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,149 such that it is not convenient to rotate multiple circles of the outer screwed sleeve in a clockwise or anti-clockwise direction to adjust into the Lock or Unlock state. Especially, for small strength users who are unable to rotate the outer screwed sleeve. Besides, it is not easy to control the cyclomatic number so that the defective rate of the outer screwed sleeve can be raised. Therefore, there is room for improvement.